project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellossom/GSC
Oddish can be found in the Ilex Forest, as well as on Routes 24 and 25, in all three games. In Gold and Silver, it is also available on Routes 5 and 6, and Gloom is also available on Route 5. In Crystal, Gloom is also available on Route 24. This line is a nightly encounter. Sun Stones are only available as a first prize for winners of the Bug-Catching Contest. A wealth of annoying moves, yet nearly nothing for STAB: the eternal problem of the Oddish line. Great catchers, with fairly well-rounded stats overall, but hard to train due to both their lacking movepool and the general unkindness Johto has in store for Grass-types. Choosing Bellossom over Vileplume also carries a number of disadvantages: the loss of STAB on Sludge Bomb, which is easily the handiest of the easily accessible moves in the game (except Return, which works better on Bellossom), and a different set of weaknesses and resistances, which weighs in Vileplume's favour a lot more often than it does in Bellossom's favour. However, for Gold and Silver players, this may or may not be a forced choice: Leaf Stones are only available in the postgame. Only Crystal players may obtain a Leaf Stone at around the same time when access to the Sun Stone is unlocked, and unlike the Sun Stone, obtaining a Leaf Stone is largely a matter of luck. Using Bellossom is definitely not easy, and there will not be very many fights in which it proves itself useful. Still, it is by no means bad, and does fairly well in the Kanto half of the game, thanks to its improved movepool. Players looking for a moderately challenging run will not be disappointed by this line. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Oddish can beat Metapod by using PoisonPowder in combination with Absorb, and waiting until it goes down, but nothing more. Even Kakuna, completely harmless against most Pokémon, sports a double resistance to Absorb and an immunity to poisoning, both of which will give Oddish a hard time if it attempts to put up a fight; Oddish may attempt to paralyse Scyther with Stun Spore before switching out, though, as paralysis will slow down Scyther's Fury Cutter damage buildup. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Oddish can averagely 4HKO Clefairy with Return, so long as Clefairy's Metronome does not pull Selfdestruct or Explosion; even strong super effective moves, such as Fire Blast, only 2HKO Oddish. However, it can do nothing more than attempt a Stun Spore against Miltank, which may help with preventing Rollout stacks. Gloom and Bellossom are more capable of taking hits, but their Return is still too weak against Miltank, whose Milk Drink will easily ridicule any attempts of dealing permanent damage. * Rival (Burned Tower): Gloom or Bellossom should avoid Haunter, as it has the deadly combination of Mean Look and Curse; Magnemite's SonicBoom is also very likely to outdamage their Return, and even though Stun Spore is an available workaround, Magnemite can also inflict status through Supersonic. Zubat, on the other hand, can be 3HKOed by both; Bellossom also has a chance to 2HKO. Bellossom is unlikely to get past Quilava, even though Return is stronger than Ember by a certain amount, since Quilava outspeeds; for Gloom, fighting Quilava is plain impossible. Bayleef and Croconaw are viable for both evolutionary stages, respectively with Return and Absorb (Return is a valid move to use against Croconaw, too). * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Neither Gloom nor Bellossom are suitable to fight against Morty; his Pokémon are either immune to, or resist, all of their available moves, and their Curse and Night Shade combinations can easily get the best of a slow Pokémon with low damage throughput. * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): Return is an average 3HKO against Drowzee no matter the evolutionary state, but Gloom needs to be kept awake from its Hypnosis at all times, as Dream Eater is a trainwreck; Bellossom, on the other hand, can afford a few turns of sleep, though they will lengthen the battle by letting Drowzee recover HP. Haunter is not a good enemy for either of them. Return 4HKOs Electrode as well, once again as both Gloom and Bellossom, though a ready switch-in is recommended, in case Thunder paralyses or Electrode uses Screech twice or more. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Gloom can 3-4HKO Primeape with Return; Bellossom also does, though it is highly likely to 3HKO whereas Gloom will usually score a 4HKO. Gloom's resistance to Fighting helps against Karate Chop, and may make Gloom a better defender against Primeape, though Bellossom takes the lesser amount of damage overall, as a non-critical Karate Chop deals a little less damage than a three-hit Fury Swipes does to Gloom. Gloom finds itself at a decisive advantage against Poliwrath, instead, compared to its evolved counterpart; Bellossom cannot take Poliwrath on due to its DynamicPunch being a 3HKO, and Bellossom's Return being a 5HKO at best, which is not much even with the help of powder moves. Gloom, instead, is only 4-5HKOed by DynamicPunch, and can gradually wear down Poliwrath with Return or Absorb, especially as it will run out of DynamicPunch PP soon and its Surf deals even less damage. Stun Spore or Sleep Powder will help Gloom defeat Poliwrath, as well. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Gloom may defeat one Magnemite if it can outspeed, by exchanging blows with it through Return; the move outdamages Magnemite's Thunderbolt, though not by far. Bellossom inflicts a much greater damage than Magnemite instead, and can take on both of them without a problem. Neither Gloom nor Bellossom should fight Steelix, except potentially use a powder move against it before switching out. * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): Both Gloom and Bellossom can 2HKO the Zubat with Return. They can also 3HKO the Koffing, and tank one of its Selfdestructs; using Sleep Powder or Stun Spore first is advised, so that the chance of it actually getting to use the move is lesser. Raticate is a much safer 3HKO for both, as it cannot 3HKO back. * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): Gloom and Vileplume can 3HKO Arbok and the enemy Gloom with Return. The move 3HKOs Murkrow as well, but Murkrow's Peck comes close to 3HKOing Gloom, and anywhere below full health will make it lose the matchup; Bellossom does not incur in this risk. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Seel can be 3-4HKOed by Return or Sludge Bomb, depending on evolutionary stage. Absorb can be interleaved with Return, to regain HP from Seel's likely Aurora Beams. Dewgong and Piloswine, however, outpower Gloom and Vileplume by far with their STAB Ice moves, respectively Aurora Beam and Blizzard. * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Gloom's Return 3-4HKOs Koffing, and Bellossom's scores a 3HKO; however, neither of them can take more than one Selfdestruct, and should heal or be switched out if one of the Koffing does use the move. Sleep Powder is advised in this matchup, as it helps Gloom or Bellossom minimise the risk of taking a bomb move. Weezing's Explosion, instead, can kill even Bellossom from full health; it should be avoided at all costs. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Golbat beats both Gloom and Bellossom with Wing Attack; even though Bellossom may theoretically be able to take three hits and 3HKO with Return, Golbat's Confuse Ray is likely to get in the way before that happens. Magnemite can be attempted with a powder move and Return, as its strongest move is SonicBoom; the fight will be draining, however, as Magnemite knows both Thunder Wave and Supersonic. Neither Gloom nor Bellossom should fight Haunter, sporting Mean Look and Curse. Sneasel is 3HKOed easily with Return; Meganium is either 2HKOed with Sludge Bomb as Gloom, or 3HKOed as Bellossom, though it should be paralysed or put to sleep first, as its Reflect may boost the number of turns needed to defeat it. Feraligatr can be respectively 4HKOed with Gloom's Sludge Bomb or 4-5HKOed with Bellossom's Return. * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Gloom can fight Arbok with Return and 4HKO it; Bellossom is more likely to 3HKO. Both can take on Vileplume, as well; Sludge Bomb by Gloom is a 3-4HKO, whereas Bellossom 4HKOs with Return, but can take Vileplume's Acid well. Murkrow's only Flying STAB is still Peck, so Gloom can 2-3HKO it with Sludge Bomb and Bellossom can 3HKO with Return. * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Gloom's Sludge Bomb is a guaranteed 2HKO against Houndour; Bellossom can 2-3HKO with Return, and both evolutionary stages can take Ember well. Gloom can take on Koffing as well, averagely scoring a 4HKO with Return, potentially aided by Stun Spore or Sleep Powder; Bellossom needs Sleep Powder to win, as its Return is also an average 4HKO, but Koffing's Sludge 3HKOs Bellossom. Both Gloom and Bellossom lose against Houndoom, however. * Suicune (Bell Tower, Crystal only): Suicune's Gust outdamages any of Gloom's or Bellossom's moves, and should not be fought by either. They each can only put it to sleep for catching purposes, and should then be switched out. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Gloom's Sludge Bomb is an average 3HKO against any of the three Dragonair, whereas Bellossom's Return 3-4HKOs. However, one of the non-leading Dragonair knows Ice Beam, which 3HKOs Gloom before it can pull off a victory; Bellossom, instead, can tank up to three and should beat Dragonair before Dragonair itself can do so, with the aid of either Sleep Powder or Stun Spore. Gloom may theoretically win with Stun Spore as well, but the matchup is riskier for it than it is for Bellossom. Kingdra is unapproachable for both, due to Hyper Beam. * Rival (Victory Road): Bellossom's Return 3HKOs Sneasel and Golbat, whose Wing Attack is only a 4HKO; Stun Spore is advised against Golbat first, else its Confuse Ray is likely to cause problems. Magneton can be beaten with four to five Petal Dance turns, though Bellossom will need to break through self-inflicted confusion several times to accomplish this, and Magneton can make it worse by paralysing it with Thunder Wave; it is advised to just use another Pokémon instead. Haunter must be avoided, as well; while Petal Dance deals decent damage, its Confuse Ray, Mean Look and Curse can quickly overturn the matchup. Return will 2HKO Kadabra, as well, and Petal Dance will 2HKO Feraligatr; Meganium is 2-3HKOed by Sludge Bomb without Reflect up, though it will take longer if it does use Reflect. Typhlosion will beat Bellossom with Flame Wheel, and must not be fought. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Return 3HKOs both of the Xatu, neither of which knows any Flying moves; Sludge Bomb 2-3HKOs Exeggutor without Reflect, though even after Reflect, Bellossom can still KO in at most one additional hit. Petal Dance also 2HKOs Slowbro, and is highly likely to maintain 2HKO status even if Slowbro uses Amnesia once. Jynx can be 2HKOed with Return as well, as its Ice Punch is only a 3HKO. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Bellossom should not be used to lead against Ariados, as its Return only 3HKOs and that means Bellossom might fall trap to Ariados' Spider Web and Baton Pass combination. Forretress, Muk and Crobat all beat Bellossom easily with their super effective moves or, in Forretress' case, Explosion; only Venomoth is disadvantaged against Bellossom, despite its typing, as it knows no STAB moves and can thus be 3HKOed with Return. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Bellossom can 3HKO Hitmontop, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee with either Return or Petal Dance; Return is recommended, due to the absence of the confusion drawback. Hitmontop and Hitmonchan are non-threatening, Hitmonchan's Ice Punch dealing next to no damage despite the weakness, whereas Hitmonlee can disrupt Bellossom's sweeping with Swagger; Bellossom can, however, use Stun Spore (or Sleep Powder, but Stun Spore is preferred) to facilitate its way to victory. Hi Jump Kick from Hitmonlee is also only a 4-5HKO. Onix is wrecked by Petal Dance, but Machamp, unlike its Fighting cohorts, can 3HKO Bellossom with Cross Chop, or 2HKO if one of the hits is a critical hit, which Cross Chop is likely to cause. Set mode players should take this into account while using Petal Dance against anything, as a Machamp switch-in may endanger Bellossom. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Umbreon should be paralysed or put to sleep on the first turn, then worn down with Return and/or Petal Dance until it runs out of Moonlight. Bellossom can beat Vileplume too, by 3-4HKOing with Return; Vileplume's only Poison STAB is the relatively weak Acid. Return also 3HKOs Murkrow, which is non-threatening thanks to not having any Flying STAB. Bellossom can easily win against Gengar by paralysing it with Stun Spore and then whittling it down with Petal Dance, since Gengar's only offensive move is Lick, and a paralysed Gengar will be outsped by Bellossom, thereby rendering its Destiny Bond trivial to get past. Houndoom must be avoided, as it knows Flamethrower. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Bellossom can 4HKO Gyarados with Return, as its Hyper Beam is only a 3HKO but also requires a recharge turn, and Return keeps Gyarados away from the HP range where its Flail could become dangerous. Bellossom should avoid Charizard and Aerodactyl, both of which have super effective STAB to hit it with, respectively Flamethrower and Wing Attack; they can KO Bellossom long before Bellossom can KO them, and so can the ace Dragonite, which scores a 2HKO with Fire Blast. One of the two level 47 Dragonite is not as threatening, having only Hyper Beam to 3HKO with, although Bellossom also takes several turns to KO and needs Stun Spore to actually accomplish that; however, telling them apart is impossible, as they are identical in everything except one of their moves: the one that sports Thunder is the one Bellossom can win against, but the one that knows Blizzard spells danger for it. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Bellossom's Giga Drain or Petal Dance completely destroys this team. Giga Drain is recommended for usage, as it spares Bellossom from self-induced confusion. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Sneasel is 2-3HKOed by Return; Golbat is also 3HKOed, though should be paralysed first, to avoid its Confuse Ray getting in the way of Bellossom sweeping. Fighting Magneton is not advised; Petal Dance takes too many turns to kill, and its Thunder Wave will easily break the streak. Gengar is harder than before, and still retains Mean Look and Curse; Bellossom must avoid it. Return can 2-3HKO Alakazam, though the fight may turn out rather long, due to Alakazam's Recover. Sludge Bomb is a 3HKO against Meganium, though that assumes no Reflect usage; Stun Spore or Sleep Powder should be used first, to minimise Reflect uptime. Feraligatr is 2HKOed by Petal Dance or 2-3HKOed by Giga Drain, but Typhlosion still knows Flame Wheel and is not doable. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Both Petal Dance and Giga Drain 2HKO Golduck and Starmie, and also OHKO Quagsire. It is recommended to beat Erika before fighting Misty, so that Bellossom may use Giga Drain instead; it removes the issue of Petal Dance causing confusion, and/or locking Bellossom in battle against Lapras, which can 2HKO it with Blizzard. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Bellossom can 3HKO Raichu with Return. Magneton is borderline defeatable, but not without pain; its Lock-On and Zap Cannon guarantee it will paralyse on the second turn, unless Bellossom plays well with powder moves and works around it; even then, Bellossom's strongest available move is Petal Dance, which causes confusion and can only hope to 5HKO at best. Both of the Electrode are 3HKOed by any of Bellossom's good moves, Petal Dance being the closest to a 2HKO; however, Petal Dance is dangerous to use, due to locking Bellossom for several turns in which Electrode may use Explosion. Bellossom can take an Explosion, but not two, and will die if Petal Dance is still going by the time the second Electrode comes out on the battlefield and explodes. Lastly, Return is also the move that is most likely to 3HKO Electabuzz, both due to higher base damage (Electabuzz's Defense is low) and due to Electabuzz knowing Light Screen, which nerfs Bellossom's Grass STAB. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Sludge Bomb 2-3HKOs Tangela and Bellossom, and always 2HKOs Jumpluff. Bellossom should not fight against Victreebel, which knows Acid and can outspeed; Return is highly unlikely to 3HKO it, and a 4HKO is not enough to win. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Bellossom may manage to 3HKO Crobat with Return, if Crobat's Confuse Ray and Screech do not combine and stack up damage with Wing Attack; Ariados is a much easier 2HKO, and Venomoth is 2-3HKOed almost as easily, as it has no STAB moves. Return may manage to 3HKO one of the Weezing as well, but their Sludge Bomb and Explosion combined score a 3HKO as well (two of the first move and one of the second), and since Janine has two Weezing, Bellossom would not be able to take on both of them either way. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Bellossom should be able to 3HKO Espeon with Return before Espeon does so with Psychic, which is a much more likely 4HKO than a 3HKO. It may also attempt to fight Mr. Mime, but its Reflect will make Psychic quickly outdamage Return; only Petal Dance can match up to the base damage of Psychic after Reflect is put up. The outcome of the battle is also uncertain against Alakazam, which Bellossom can slightly outdamage with Return, but only so long as Reflect is not put up; while Stun Spore may aid Bellossom in the last two matchups, Alakazam is faster than it by far, and likely to use its screen move before Bellossom can paralyse it. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): All of Blaine's Pokémon can 2-3HKO Bellossom, whose moves do little damage in return. Do not use Bellossom here. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Bellossom should not fight Pidgeot; aside from its STAB Wing Attack, Bellossom's Return may get copied by Mirror Move, and the next best move it can use is Sludge Bomb, which would hit it for super effective damage if mirrored. Rhydon is easily OHKOed by Giga Drain or Petal Dance, though Petal Dance is dangerous to use, should Arcanine come next and Bellossom still be locked into battle; Arcanine's Flamethrower is a clear-cut 2HKO against Bellossom. Return can 3HKO Alakazam, but it knows Reflect; the best course of action is to Stun Spore it first, then try to knock it out as soon as possible, potentially aided by Giga Drain to recover some HP during the battle. Bellossom loses against Gyarados, due to being outsped and outdamaged by one Hyper Beam even counting two Returns, but can win against Exeggutor by averagely 3HKOing it with Sludge Bomb. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Sneasel is still 3HKOed by Return, but the now evolved Crobat overpowers Bellossom with Wing Attack. Bellossom should not fight Magneton, either, as its Thunder is stronger than any of Bellossom's moves minus Petal Dance, which has an annoying confusion drawback, unlike Thunder; similarly, Gengar remains stronger than Bellossom, and should not be faced. Return cannot 2HKO Alakazam either, which can therefore easily work around Bellossom's damage throughput with Recover, while occasionally dealing some with Psychic. Sludge Bomb 3HKOs Meganium, which can put up Reflect, however; Bellossom can still defeat it, but must resort to power moves as its aid. Typhlosion cannot be fought, but Feraligatr is an easy 2-3HKO with Petal Dance or a 3HKO with Giga Drain. * Red (Mt. Silver): Pikachu is easily 3HKOed with Return, or may be exploited to set up Curse instead; at +6, Bellossom's Return can OHKO all of Red's team minus Snorlax, which is 2HKOed, but its Body Slam also barely tickles with the maximised Defense. There are two major issues, with setting up, however. One is Charizard, a variable 1-2HKO after Curse, and this will make a difference in the outcome of the battle: as its Flamethrower is a 2HKO, Bellossom can only win if it manages to OHKO after getting hit once, and this will expose it to Blizzard damage coming from Blastoise, which it needs to pre-emptively be healed for. Blastoise 3HKOs with Blizzard, and Bellossom only 3HKOs with Giga Drain, which puts it at a decisive disadvantage without Curse; Bellossom is highly unlikely to outspeed Blastoise, and will lose if its stats are not boosted, unless Blizzard misses, and stocking on that is a game of pure luck. The other issue is Espeon, whose Reflect can easily redouble the number of turns needed to KO each of Red's Pokémon; this would completely foil Bellossom's capabilities to win against Red's team. It is therefore not recommended to use Curse, unless the move is the only way out of this fight. Without Curse, Bellossom cannot take on Charizard or Blastoise, but is perfectly capable of handling Venusaur, which only has Grass-type offensive moves; it can also work around Espeon's Reflect with a combination of Stun Spore and Giga Drain, but this is more difficult, as the Giga Drain PP are limited. Avoid Snorlax if Curse has not been used at all, as it will easily outbest Bellossom over time by alternating Body Slam and Rest, supported by Snore. Moves Oddish starts with Absorb, and will also have Sweet Scent if caught at level 7 or higher. Then, it learns the three powder moves: PoisonPowder at level 14, Stun Spore at level 16 and Sleep Powder at level 18. Since it does not have much in the way of level-up moves, it will likely keep all three powders for a while, or at least two of them, together with Absorb. As Gloom, it learns Acid at level 24, which should replace one of the powder moves, preferably PoisonPowder; Sleep Powder is useful to dodge enemy attacks, while Stun Spore helps Gloom cripple the opponent's Speed. At level 35, Gloom learns Moonlight, which is not very useful unless the ruleset of the nuzlocke run limits or forbids the usage of healing items, and lastly, it gets Petal Dance at level 44. Bellossom only has one level-up move that is not a starting move, which is SolarBeam, learned at level 55. The line unfortunately has a really poor TM assortment. Giga Drain is the only interesting move, and it is only available in Kanto, which means that an early evolution from Gloom into Bellossom will leave the latter stuck with just Absorb until Kanto. It is possible to run Sunny Day in combination with SolarBeam, but even this move is available only shortly before the Pokémon League challenge. Toxic is an option for players who like stall, and it is greatly helped by Curse which, however, cannot be backed up by anything but Sludge Bomb and/or Normal coverage, and the best option in that department is Return. NOTE: Bellossom cannot learn Sludge Bomb by TM; only Gloom can. Remember to teach Sludge Bomb to Gloom before evolving it. Recommended moveset: Petal Dance / Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Return, Stun Spore / Sleep Powder Recommended Teammates * Rock-types: Rock is the type that offers the best coverage to pure Grass, offering four out of five of the needed resistances. Rock-types are not numerous, but Geodude is fairly easy to get, and good for this role; Sudowoodo may be even better, lacking the Ice weakness both Bellossom and Golem have. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Golem, Sudowoodo, Rhydon * Water-types: Water goes well with Grass, covering Fire and Ice both offensively and defensively. Both types are fairly common in several segments of the game, particularly from Mahogany Town onwards, so having a Water-type is good in general, even on a team without Bellossom. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Feraligatr, Politoed, Slowbro, Slowking, Golduck, Tentacruel, Starmie (Crystal only), Lanturn, Dewgong, Vaporeon (Crystal only), Kingdra * Fast hitters: Bellossom's low Speed will rarely ever let it hit first. In fights where Speed is a crucial asset, a proper glass cannon or otherwise fast sweeper must be designed for the job, preferably one with a typing that complements Grass well. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Gengar, Alakazam, Tauros, Electabuzz, Starmie (Crystal only), Jolteon (Crystal only), Espeon, Rapidash Other Oddish's stats Gloom's stats Bellossom's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Unless pressed for counters in a particular fight, there are two ideal moments to evolve Gloom at: the earliest is after it learns Sludge Bomb, a very useful coverage move that Bellossom will not learn after evolving, and also the only offensive move it gets besides Grass STAB and Normal coverage; the latest is after learning Petal Dance. The second option requires much longer, but also provides a decent Grass move before Kanto. There will not be much of Johto left by the time Gloom learns Petal Dance, so evolution timing should be the player's call. * How good is Bellossom in a Nuzlocke? For a Grass-type, it is actually not that bad, but it is also completely outclassed by Vileplume, which has one less weakness and gets STAB on Sludge Bomb. The main problem this line has, Vileplume included, is the awful level-up movepool and the need to either wait until level 44 to evolve, or until Kanto to get a decent Grass move. Oddish's and Gloom's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic * Resistances: Water, Electric, Fighting, Grass (x0.25) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Dragon, Dark, Bug, Poison, Ground Bellossom's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Ice, Bug, Poison * Resistances: Water, Electric, Ground, Grass * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Dragon, Dark, Fighting, Psychic Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal